radiance
by Xinyii xo
Summary: AU Hikari finally decides to tell Satoshi about her feelings for him. But after Shinji finds out about her crush, he comes up with a plan that makes it impossible for her to be with Satoshi. Ikarishipping, some Pearlshipping -DISCONTINUED-
1. thebluelight

**_r__adiance __…_**

_... lets search beyond the clouds and towards the stars…_

_**x:x:x:x:x**_

_listen to my words. listen to my heart._

**_Chapter One  
thebluelight  
_**

_-xxx-_

"No! I don't have time for this Kengo! Please leave me alone!" a girl with blue hair cried, attempting to stay away from Kengo. She ran farther and farther away. She raced up the stairs, huffing and puffing, trying her best to get back to her homeroom but he reached her in no time.

"Only if you say you'll go out with me, Hikari!" He begged as he grabbed her hand forcibly. The girl's face had a look of disgust when he grabbed her hand as if her hand was rotten from the boy's touch, it was awkward. Her eyebrows drew closer as she glared at the boy in front of her, Sano Kengo. Rumors had it that she "stole" his heart when he first laid eyes upon her beautiful figure, and has been after her ever since.

"No! I refuse!" she shouted back. She was fed up with this. The same thing would happen every time Kengo would see her. He would start to chase her all over the school, asking, no more like begging, her to go out with him. It seriously pissed her off and it was getting annoying.

"Come on, Hikari-chan, just one. One date, how about it? I'll show you how awesome of a boyfriend I can be" he pled. Her vein-popped. She cracked her knuckles with an evil expression on her face.

Her fist met his face and he went down the case of stairs.

"I will never go out with you!!"

_-xxx-_

Hikari quickly ran back into her classroom, successfully escaping. She didn't like using violence; it was usually used for when things got out of hand with Kengo. But it wasn't her fault; there were just times when Kengo went too far.

Even though lunch wasn't over yet, there was an upcoming test and Hikari had forgot to study and needed Haruka's notes to study. Running into Kengo had completely ruined her schedule she had mentally made up and she only had a few minutes to cram all the information in.

"Gah, that Kengo!

_-xxx-_

"I'm nervous…" a timid voice called out.

"You worry too much. You're so pretty. He won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" a soft voice chirped. "Now, go over there"

The friend lightly shoved the timid girl out of the bushes where they were hiding. The girl had short, soft, wavy brown hair and a slim body.

She stumbled over. After she caught her herself, she scanned the area to see if he had arrived. As the seconds passed and she hadn't seen him, her mood began to go down.

Her spirits were suddenly lifted when she recognized his purple hair that she secretly adored. Her face beamed with excitement and nervousness. She kept the encouraging words from her friend in her head.

She walked closer to him, trying to keep a cool face.

The man across from her had a bored, annoyed look on his face. When she was just a few feet away from him, he glared at her. She jumped from the fierceness in his eyes and started to regret this.

He pulled out a pink note out of his pants pocket. The girl noticed that it had been crumbled up. Seeing the note in that state hurt the girl, meaning that this entire thing is just going to be a waste of his time.

"This is yours?" he asked in a cold tone. And with his glare, it sent chills up and down her spine. She nodded timidly, her hands clutching the fabric of her uniform under her chin, making her knuckles white.

_How pathetic._

Her heart started to beat abnormally fast.

"So what, you're going to tell me how much you love me and for how long. Then you're going to be expecting me to accept your confession because that's how stupid I am; to go out with a person I barely know."

His words were like daggers, being hurled at her heart. She felt a sting in her eyes.

"What do you know about me? You know nothing. We have nothing so why should I even bother wasting my time going out with you. What you're doing now is so shallow. You only like me because of my status and my looks."

Tears started to steam down her red cheeks. "T-t-that's not true!" she suddenly shouted out. After realizing what she had just said, she hastily covered her mouth.

His glare became darker. He walked towards her and leaned closer to her face. "Oh is it?"

She froze. She didn't know what to do. So many things were swirling around in her head. The person she loves is so close to her face, so close that they could kiss. Her face started to turn red. She noticed him leaning closer and closer. She closed her eyes, waiting for a kiss.

He smirked noticing her actions, then turned away with his back facing her. She stared, stunned and embarrassed.

"Did you really think I would kiss you?"

She started to cry. The man showed no change in emotion. "That just proves how shallow you are. And…"

He turned around and walked towards the girl.

"And… I hate shallow bitches"

With that said, the girl dropped to her knees, crying uncontrollably. Her friend that had witnessed the entire thing dashed out of the bush and ran over to confront her friend. She turned to the man, glaring at his back as he continued to walk.

"Why are you like this, Shinji?" the friend asked trying to defend the regretted girl.

He stopped and looked at her. "I was merely teaching her a lesson." He said then walked away.

_-xxx-_

Hikari pulled the doors to her classroom opened, stormed to her seat, and plopped down next to her friend Haruka.

"Ah! Ri-chan! Here are the notes!" she chirped placing her notebook on top of Hikari's desk. She stared at it.

"Argh, Haru-chan, I'm so going to fail this test…" she moaned pulling on Haruka's sleeve. Haruka smiled sweetly to her friend.

"Then how about this… I help you study the last ten minutes," Hikari looked at her, eyes full of hope.

"Haru-chan! You're a life saver!" She embraced Haruka in a tight hug. Haruka patted Hikari's back in response.

"Ah, Ri-chan, you're silly, she laughed.

_-xxx-_

_Next day…_

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! You're. Ah-mazzing!" Hikari smiled, showing her test score to her friend. Haruka smiled back.

"That's amazing Ri-chan! Considering we only had ten minutes to study. You always had such great memory."

"Wow, Hikari-chan, you got a ninety-five?" Satoshi walked over after hearing Hikari's sudden outburst and smiled. Hikari's heart started to beat faster and she blushed. She nodded. "That's amazing. I got an eighty-nine. I guess that means that you're six points better than me," he laughed.

"Hehe, I owe it all to Haru-chan," Hikari laughed nervously and took her seat next to Haruka and sighed deeply. "I feel so relaxed now that I know how I did. I couldn't sleep all night because I was so worried about what I got."

"It's only natural."

"Then I started worry more in case I didn't get enough sleep and sleep during the test!!"

"Oh god…" Satoshi sighed.

"Ah! Satoshi! Come over here, we have something to show you!" a group of his friends called out from across the classroom.

"I'll be right there!" he said. Satoshi then turned to Haruka and Hikari. "I'll see you later."

"Yea, see you later…" Hikari replied.

"Oh!" Haruka said after Satoshi left. She quickly turned to Hikari with serious but anxious eyes. She smiled evilly. "Hikari-chan" she said, stretching the "chan" out in a creepy voice that freaked Hikari out and made all the hair on her back stand up.

"er.. yes?"

Haruka leaned in closer to Hikari's face. "Did you write your love letter to Satoshi, declaring your undying love for him?"

Hikari's face burned, with steam escaping from her head. "H-h-haruka!!"

Haruka burst out into laugher. "Hey, it's true though. Didn't you have a huge crush on him since middle school?"

Hikari buried her face, too embarrassed to show her beet red face to anybody. "…yes…"

It was true. Hikari had met Satoshi in the beginning of middle school. By the beginning of second year, she had fallen in love with him. They had started off rough, but had eventually become good friends. She had avoided him the entire time he was trying to be friendly with her, thinking that she was strange and weird. But eventually, his weirdness and strange ways became adoring and she had fallen in love with him.

It was a strange way of falling for someone, every time when Hikari would think back of the time when she was in middle school, it would always make her blush.

"So, _did _you write it?" Haruka asked again. It took a while for Hikari to nod. Haruka squeeled.

"Oh! That's so great, Hikari-chan!" She jumped up and down, amusing her friend, but also embarrassing her because Haruka was causing a scene. "You never know, he might like you too!"

Haruka always had a feeling that Satoshi liked Hikari by how gentle he was to her. She also knew that Hikari also thought the same thing.

"So when are you giving the note to him?" she asked, excited.

"Tomorrow," she whispered.

"No! Then tomorrow you're going to be like…," Haruka changed her voice to mimic Hikari's high-pitched voice, "'Er, tomorrow! _Daijoubu_!' and you're just going to keep waiting until you lose your chance and regret that you didn't give it to him earlier."

Hikari lifted her face off her desk and faced her friend. "No, I'll really give it to him tomorrow, I swear!" she said. "And for your information, I do not talk like that."

Haruka laughed in response. "In my mind you do," she retorted slyly.

Hikari's face fell back down on her desk. "Arrgh! I'm so nervous, Haru-chan!". Haruka noticed Hikari's suddenly beet red face.

"_Daijoubu_! _Daijoubu_! It'll go fine!" she smiled. Hikari slyly looked up at Haruka and smiled sheepishly.

The doors to the classroom opened and a weary girl came in. She had dark circles underneath each eye, they were also puffy like she had been crying for a while. Her nose also looked red and irritated indicating that she had blown her nose an awfully lot.

She stumbled over to her seat in silence, ignoring the awkward stares directed at her. Hikari frowned and stared with a worried look on her face. She turned to Haruka.

"What do you think happened to that poor girl?" Hikari asked never taking her eyes off her.

"Another one of Shinji's _victims_," Haruka stated sadly. Hikari's frown hardened. Haruka was aware of Hikari's deep hatred towards Togu Shinji, the richest and cruelest person in school. Almost every girl had a crush on him, and most of the times it was because he was rich. Hikari thought that it was just sick. And anybody who had confessed to him, were all rejected heavily and were often considered his victims. To Hikari, Shinji was just a stuck-up, arrogant jackass who enjoys abusing his power as heir to the biggest financial company in Japan; Togu Co.

"That bastard" Hikari whispered.

_-xxx-_

"Bye, Haruka! See you tomorrow!" Hikari shouted, frantically packing her bag. Haruka had gone ahead because she needed to be home to do some errands for her mom. Hikari had tons of homework tonight and wanted to head home as soon as possible to start on it.

She went through a checklist in her head to make sure she had everything. When she was content, she left and speed-walked through the hallways, raced down the stairs, and flew through the people around her. It wasn't long until she saw the exit. She decided to speed up a little.

Thud.

Suddenly Hikari fell on to the floor, everything in her bag flew out all over the place. Hikari's face scrunched up in pain. Apparently, she ran into something rock hard. She slowly placed her hand over her nose. She whispered a "sorry" to the person who she ran into. Hikari then looked up to the person and her eyes went wide. All the color drained from her face. She started to shake.

_Kyahh!! T-t-togu Shinji?! _She screamed in her mind. _Why him?! Out of all of the people in this high school, WHY SHINJI?!!_

"Er… excuse me…" Hikari whispered. He looked away, bored. Hikari gritted her teeth.

_T-this bastard!_

"What the hell is your problem?!" she shouted. Shinji turned to her shocked. For everyone else, it only took a dark glare to keep them quiet. No one has ever talked back to him, ever. It pissed him off.

"Bitch, you dare talk back to me?!"

Hikari jumped back to her feet. "I'm the bitch? At least _I_ apologized. Shouldn't you at least accept my apology, jackass?!"

"You're so annoying. Do you always talk this much?"

She made fists with both her hands. Her arms were shaking with anger and her knuckles started to change to white.

_I wanna punch this guy so hard right now! _She felt her entire shake with anger. It took a whole lot of force to stop herself from killing him. She then started to think of different ways to beat Shinji up.

Hikari snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a deep sigh coming from Shinji. "Whatever…" he breathed.

_Whatever?!_

"I shouldn't be wasting my time with a _bear_," he said, smirking. Hikari's face turned red.

"B-b-b-bear?! Who the hell is the bear?!"

The annoying smirk didn't change, much to Hikari's dismay. "I think you know who I'm talking about." He answered.

"You think you're so cool, don't you?!" she challenged.

"I don't have time for this." Shinji's eyes wondered away from Hikari.

Hikari bit her lip. She then bent down to the floor and swiftly collected her belongings, trying to think of happy thoughts.

When everything was achieved, Hikari faced Shinji with a sweet smile forced upon her face. "I should be going."

Hikari skipped around Shinji and towards her original destination.

"Whatever, bear."

Hikari stopped dead in her tracks. Shinji's eyes shifted towards Hikari.

She turned around, glaring Shinji.

"I hate you Shinji!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Hikari herself was surprise at her sudden outburst. That was the first time she's done something like that in a while. She used to do that when she was a little kid, but had matured over the years, and eventually stopped acting like a child.

Hikari turned to the door, and stormed out of the school, half embarrassed at what she had just done, but at the same time, she felt relived and proud.

_-xxx-_

Shinji couldn't help but be shocked at what that blue-haired idiot just shouted at him. He actually found it amusing that there was actually someone in the world who dared talk back to someone like him.

As he continued on to his classroom to retrieve his bag, he noticed a note on the floor. Curious, he bent down to pick it up.

_What the hell is this? Another love letter to me?_ He wondered arrogantly. He flipped the envelope over and noticed some writing on it. He calmly read it but then his eyes went wide.

A visible smirk appeared on his face.

"_**To Satoshi-kun"**_

"_**From Hikari"**_

"This is going to be interesting"

_-xxx-_

Hikari stood tall in front of Satoshi's shoe locker. She stood still, so still that her shoulders started to tense up and felt a little sore. She was shaking anxiously, thinking of Satoshi's possible reactions to her note.

_Ahh! What if he laughs at it? _Hikari thought nervously.

"_Ahaha! That girl can't be serious! Me, go out with her? Ha! Maybe in her dreams!"_

"Noo!! It's too horrible to even think about!!" she cried, tugging on her long midnight blue locks. She took a big breath, then exhaled. She looked at the locker.

"Come on Hikari, you. Can. Do. This," she chanted. Hikari dug through her bag, feeling for the familiar smooth texture of the envelope. When she didn't feel it, her face turned pale. She then took her other hand and started to search frantically.

_Don't freak out. Stay cool. I-it's probably jammed in one of my text books. Calm doo~own! _Hikari then pulled all her notebooks and text books open, desperately hoping that her note was in there.

"Ah! Where can it be?" she continued to pull her hair, trying to think where the note could be. Hikari tried to recall the events of yesterday. She remembered that she had placed it in her bag before leaving the classroom. Then she dashed through the hallways…

… then…

"Looking for this?" Hikari's note magically appeared next to her. Her eyes widened. She recognized the cold voice.

_No…_

Hikari felt her heart sink into a deep abyss. She couldn't move. The note filled with all her feelings she had accumulated in the past three years for Satoshi. A note meant for Satoshi's eyes and his eyes only.

Now it was in the hands of the last person she wanted it to be.

Shinji.

"H-h-how?" she managed to get out after a minute of silence.

"When you ran into me," he answered flatly. Hikari felt sick. "Who knew that you had the heart to love someone as deeply as this? I'm impressed."

Hikari gripped her fists tightly. "Y-you read it?!" she screamed.

"Maybe…" he answered coolly.

She needed to defend herself from him. Hikari would not left herself be talked about like that.

"Give it back," she firmly said, maintaining a strong tone.

"What was that?" he teased.

"I said; give. It. Back," she ordered with a dark tone.

Shinji smirked. He leaned in, whispering in her ear; "You don't really think that I'll just give it to you that easily, now do you?"

The sudden warm in her ear sent chills down her spine and made the hair on her neck stand up. The cold tone in his words froze her heart. Her face turned slightly pink.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked with her voice shaking. The strength and power she had before had blown away.

"I have a little job for you"

Hikari turned around to face Shinji. "What if I refuse to do it?" she asked with a hard expression. She didn't want her face to be showing any signs of fear towards Shinji.

"Then I will copy this note and post it all over the school. Then everyone in the school will know about your crush on Satoshi." With the way he stated that, Hikari knew that Shinji was not afraid to do just that. Her high school life will be ruined just like that all thanks to Shinji. No, it's already ruined now that Shinji knows about her feelings towards Satoshi. No other person could be more unfortunate than her. She was more unfortunate than those girls who were rejected by Shinji. The things written in the notes were too private and too embarrassing for the entire school to read. A single wrong move would be the end of Hikari's social life. This was the first time where Hikari felt so small and defeated.

"What is it?" Hikari had clearly given up.

"You will be my fake lover." He stated as if it was no big deal.

Hikari's eyes widened and her face turned red. "E-ehhh?!"

---

_**CHAPTER ONE [END]**_

_**To be Continued…**_

_-xxx-_

_**a/n: **_This is my… er, 4th ikarishipping fanfic! Yay~! About the other ikarishipping fanfic I never finished, I'm having trouble with how I should end it. I'm sorry to those who are still waiting for the new chapter D:

Yea… Shinji is cruel isn't he *3*

Oh! And because no one in Pokémon has last names, I made them up :D

Hiro **Hikari (Dawn)**, Togu **Shinji (Paul)**, Izumi **Satoshi (Ash)**, Sano **Kengo (Kenny?)** and Koyama **Haruka (May)**

I seriously hate their English names D:, all of them but Dawn, that's a pretty name but I don't really think it fits Hikari.

_**Next Chapter: **__"Do you think that maybe he has some sort of feelings towards you…?"_

_**Please Review! **__(I'll love you forever if you do :DDD)_


	2. note

Hey guys.

I am truly and immensely sorry that I haven't been updating this story for such a long time. In the beginning, it was mostly because of laziness. But then later on, I moved on and I now have very different interests. I am no longer interested in Pokemon and I don't even support ikarishipping anymore. Because of this, I feel that I'm unable to type a good chapter or continue a story for something I don't even have an interest in anymore. I have also forgotten a large majority of the plot.

I currently have a poll on my profile asking if you guys would like me to remove this fanfiction or keep it up. **The poll will end on July 15, 2011.** If there are no votes, **I will be removing this fanfiction**.

And just so that everyone understands this; the votes will have no say in whether or not I will continue those fanfictions listed on my profile that I might remove. I will **not** be working any further on this fanfiction or the others listed, **meaning there will be no future rewrites or edits**.

Once again, I am **truly** sorry about all of this and I hope you guys understand.

~Xinyii. xo


End file.
